Dolls
by gamefan553
Summary: Una extraña foto, un misterioso muñeco y una maldicion que envuelve a Sonic y sus amigos, ¿podran salir de esta? Realidad alternativa. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles y Amy le pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team y la historia original a smile.jpg.


**Hola otra vez. Antes que nada gracias otra vez por los reviews que recibí en "La morada de la muerte", he decidido hacer otro One Shot de terror, y como no se me ocurre nada más que decir, ¡que empiece el show!**

**Dolls, capítulo único**

No sé como pude ser tan tonto, ellos murieron por mi culpa, solo espero que ella pueda escapar . . . pero ya no importa, pronto estare con ellos . . .

Todo empezó un día completamente normal, en el instituto, corría a reunirme con mi amigo Tails al entrar para llegar juntos a clase, cuando casi le alcanzaba alguien me paró, fue Shadow the Hedgehog, el amargado de la clase.

Se rompe la cuarta pared

(Shadow: ¡Oye!)

(Yo: (con una bazuka) ¿Algún problema?)

(Shadow: (se va retirando poco a poco) . . . no, ninguno (la reconstruye))

Él se me acercó y se sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón para dármelo, un USB.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?-pregunté

- . . . nada . . . sólo escóndelo . . . pero ante todo no lo abras-me respondió, sin darme tiempo de hablar se fue

- . . . que tipo más raro . . . -

Entonces miré el reloj y recordé de que tenía que llegar a clase, no me acordé del objeto hasta que lo encontré en mi mochila al sacar los libros para hacer los deberes cuando volví a casa, y me entró curiosidad. Nada más terminé de hacerlos saqué mi portatil y lo encendí, luego conecté el USB y salió un archivo que se llamaba "", lo abrí haciendo caso omiso de lo que me dijo el erizo. Se abrio una foto un tanto rara, pero que a mi me dio un miedo indescriptible, era un muñeco de un niño sentado en una mecedora, en una habitacion totalmente iluminada, pero totalmente vacia, excepto por la mecedora y el muñeco, era un tanto extraña.

En aquel momento pensé: "ese idiota me ha querido colar una estupidez de las suyas", por lo que no le di importancia, lo único sensato que hice despues de eso fue no mirar detras de mi, ahora no lo comprendes pero pronto lo comprenderas. Cambiando de tema, desconecté el USB del ordenador y lo volví a guardar en la mochila. Al día siguiente, ya viernes, al salir me encontré con él otra vez y le fui a hablar.

-¿Qué era esa estupidez de foto?-le pregunté

- . . . entonces lo has visto . . . -me dijo

-¿Y que hay de malo con eso?-le dije

- . . . nada . . . hasta nunca Sonic . . . -terminó por decir-ah, por cierto, cuando vuelvas a casa mirala otra vez, te llevaras una sorpresa-

Acto seguido se fue. Tails se me acercó por detrás.

-¿Qué quería Shadow?-preguntó Tails

-Nada . . . una tontería . . . -le respondí- . . . ¿esta tarde puedes venir a mi casa?-

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?-me preguntó

-Cuando te apetezca-le dije yo

-OK, ¡hasta luego!-

Esa tarde apareció por mi casa como a las seis, estuvimos un rato mirando vídeos graciosos por YouTube hasta que vio el USB de Shadow y me preguntó por él.

-¿Esto? . . . no es nada importante . . . me lo encontré por la calle ayer-mentí

-¿Vemos lo que tiene?-me preguntó el zorrito

- . . . vale-

Conectó el aparato al ordenador y apareció el "", lo abrió, la foto estaba exactamente igual que el dia anterior, con un pequeño cambio, estaba menos iluminada. Tails me pregunto que era eso y le tuve que contar la verdad, el no le dio importancia a eso, por lo visto penso lo mismo que yo, y volvimos a lo que estabamos despues de cerrarlo. Cuando se fue apague el ordenador y me puse a leer una novela policiaca que estaba terminando, al acabar me acorde del USB y me entro mas curiosidad, por lo que le di al boton de encender y conecte el aparato, se termino de encender.

-¡Hostia!-grite cuando vi lo que habia pasado

La foto estaba de fondo de pantalla, en ese momento crei comprenderlo todo.

-¡Que hijo de p**a!-dije-¡es un archivo viral!-

Me arrepenti de no haber tirado el USB cuando pude y me prometi que Shadow no iba a quedar impune por esto. Al dia siguiente, Shadow no fue al instituto, y Tails tampoco, al salir, Amy, una amiga, me acompaño hasta casa, se lo agradeci y nos separamos, al entrar encendi la television, habia una noticia de ultima hora.

-Un joven erizo se ha quitado la vida-dijo el locutor-tenia la edad de 15, se corto el cuello con una navaja-

Acto seguido, mientras el locutor seguia hablando, se vieron imagenes de la policia con el cadaver delante de su casa, la reconoci, esa era la casa de Shadow, por debajo de la manta se veian unas puas negras con rojo, era oficial, Shadow the Hedgehog se habia suicidado, eso me impacto, pero no tanto como lo que iba a ver despues. Me fui un momento a mear y al volver vi la fatidica noticia.

-Ha habido una muerte cerca del parque, un zorro, al parecer ha muerto de un ataque al corazon, pero la policia no lo ha confirmado aun, ya que no muestra ningun signo de ello. Creen que este suceso y el suicidio pueden estar relacionados.

Acto seguido pusieron una imagen del lugar y de la ambulancia con Tails cubierto por una manta, ¿como supe que era el?, porque sobresalian las dos colas por un lado.

-¡Tails!-

Eso fue lo que mas me impacto, me quede en el sofa parado, sin decir nada, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos, pero no llegaron a hacerlo, por alguna razon desconocida no era capaz de llorar por el, entonces me acorde de la foto, encendi el ordenador, tenia el anterior fondo de pantalla (no la foto) conecte el aparato y la vi, estaba muy distinta, ahora ya casi no habia luz, el muñeco tenia una mano levantada mostrando 1 dedo, y al fondo se veia una sombra amarilla sin forma definida, lo mas macabro, era su pequeña sonrisa. No pude soportarlo mas, llame a Knuckles y a Amy para que vinieran. Despues de media hora llegaron ambos, ella me dio el pesame por Tails

-Nosotros tambien le queriamos mucho-dijo Amy hablando por los dos

-Por favor, no me lo recordeis-les pedi-venid-

Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitacion, movi el raton para que la pantalla se iluminara.

-¿Que era eso que nos querias enseñar con tanta urgencia?-pregunto Knuckles

-Espera un momento-le dije

Le meti el USB y la abri, luego les enseñe la foto, quedaron algo sorprendidos, y extrañados por ella.

-¿Que demonios es esto?-pregunto Amy con una expresion de duda (obvio)

-Esto me lo entrego Shadow hace unos dias, fijaos en el fondo-les dije

Ellos miraron, vieron la sombra.

-¿Ahora lo entendeis?-

- . . . Tails vio la foto y murio . . . -dijo Amy

-Y si no me equivoco Shadow la vio y se suicido-

-Exacto, pero yo la he visto y no estoy muerto-dije- . . . todavia . . . -

Ellos me miraron fijamente.

-Por favor, quedaos aquí esta noche y vigiladme, vuestros padres estan fuera, podeis hacerlo-les pedi

Ellos se miraron, volvieron la mirada al ordenador y luego a mi.

-Ningun problema, voy a mi casa a por mis cosas y luego vuelvo-dijo Knuckles-hasta luego-

El se fue, Amy y yo nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

-Yo tambien voy a por mis cosas, te ve . . . -

-Por favor, ¿puedo ir contigo?-

- . . . claro . . . -

Ambos salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos a su piso, entramos, estaba todo bien puesto, con una buena decoracion. Al entrar en su habitacion, ella me dijo que esperara fuera, en una mesilla vi una foto de Knuckles, Amy y yo cuando eramos niños de 3 años, me acorde de lo amigos que eramos en esos tiempos, antes de que conociera a Tails, Tails, casi empece a llorar al recordar el nombre de mi amigo muerto, pero me tranquilice al volver a ver la foto, recorde que de niño tenia un especial aprecio por Amy, de hecho me gustaba, me sonroje un poco al recordarlo, volvi a recordar ese sentimiento por ella, y de hecho lo volvi a sentir, pero en ese momento la foto aparecio en mi mente, vi algo de reojo por la puerta de la cocina de su casa, en el cristal de la puerta habia una sombra, una sombra bastante pequeña, toque la puerta de la habitacion.

-Amy, creo que tenemos que irnos-le dije

-Espera un momento, que ya termino-me respondio

-OK . . . pero date prisa-

Vi como la sombra se iba acercando a la puerta, escuche el ruido de otra puerta abrirse detras de mi, la sombra desaparecio, Amy me puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Que mirabas?-me pregunto

-Nada . . . me parecio ver algo detras de la puerta, pero creo que fue mi imaginacion-respondi

Ella se dirigio hacia la puerta y yo mire una ultima vez la foto de nosotros 3, sonrojandome otra vez. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Knuckles estaba en la puerta esperandonos, me alivie al ver que no le habia pasado nada.

-Estaba esperandoos, ¿como habeis tardado tanto?-dijo el

-No es que hayamos tardado, es que tu has venido pronto-dije con un tono algo burlon

El sonrio por la broma y abri la puerta, entramos y vi que mi ordenador seguia encendido, con la foto ahi, ahora estaba aun mas cambiada, ya solo habia una pequeña luz que iluminaba al muñeco pero no a la sombra, ya que esta producia su propia luz, pero lo peor de esto seguia siendo la sonrisa, ahora se veian los dientes del muñeco, y la sonrisa le estaba desfigurando la cara, tambien tenia otro dedo de la mano medio levantado, la cerre y apague el ordenador. De pronto escuche un ruido de cosas caerse y me asuste, fui a la cocina y vi a Knuckles recogiendo unos vasos que se habian caido, inexplicablemente no se habian roto, le ayude.

-¿Que has hecho para que se te caigan?-le pregunte

-Veras, iba a coger un vaso para beber agua y se me cayeron los demas-me respondio

-En vez de arriesgarte a que se rompan cosas pregunta antes joder-le dije

-Tranquilo hombre, despues de todo no se han roto, ¿no?-

Le sonrei tranquilo, cuando terminamos de recoger, me di cuenta de que Amy ya no estaba en el salon, y escuchamos un grito.

-¡Amy!-

Fuimos arriba, de donde vino el grito, la vimos contra la pared mirando a algo en una estanteria, un muñeco . . . que era exactamente igual que el de la foto, Knuckles la saco de alli y yo cerre la puerta de un golpe, tapandola con un mueble que habia alli, al llegar abajo vi que mi ordenador estaba encendido otra vez, mostrando la foto, pero sin el muñeco, le di una patada y se rompio al chocar contra el suelo.

-Quedaos aquí, voy a por mi pistola-les dije-cojed lo que sea con lo que podais defenderos-

Ellos asintieron, yo subi otra vez, pero recorde que la pistola estaba en mi habitacion, empece a escuchar unas risas, vi que el mueble seguia alli, lo aparte y abri la puerta, el muñeco seguia alli, en el mismo lugar, abri el cajon y la cogi, sali de alli apuntandole con el arma y cerre la puerta, luego volvi a colocar el mueble y baje, Amy estaba tumbada en el sofa durmiendo y Knuckles viendo la television sentado al lado, yo me puse en el sillon con la pistola fuera.

-¿Cuando la conseguiste?-me pregunto Knuckles

-Me la dio mi padre cuando se fueron de viaje, para defenderme si venia un ladron o algo asi-respondi

Nos quedamos callados un rato mas hasta que pense un plan.

-Knuckles, haremos turnos de guardia-le dije

-Esta bien, pero, ¿quien empieza?-pregunto

-Empieza tu, cuando me duerma, porque estoy empezando a sentir el sueño-respondi

-Vale . . . -se quedo callado un momento- . . . oye-

-¿Que?-

- . . . tu . . . ¿tu la quieres, verdad?-

-¿A . . . a Amy?-

-Si-

- . . . la verdad es que si, estoy enamorado de ella desde que eramos niños . . . pero nunca me atrevi a decirselo-

-Ahora es el momento, cuando se despierte, hazlo-

- . . . -

Un rato despues me dormi. Cuando desperte, vi que Knuckles ya no estaba aquí, Amy

si, y seguia dormida, la mire fijamente y me sonroje, pero me dio curiosidad ver donde estaba el equidna, asi que le busque. Subi por las escaleras, y cuando estaba casi arriba vi que el suelo estaba rayado en una linea, como si alguien hubiera sido arrastrado con un cuchillo en la mano, me dio un escalofrio y termine de subir, no habia nada, vi que el mueble ya no estaba ahi, si no en la pared, abri la puerta y vi algo horrible, Knuckles estaba en el suelo tirado con los ojos cerrados, no se movia, no respiraba, estaba muerto con el cuchillo en la mano, y el muñeco estaba en su regazo, cerre la puerta de golpe y baje corriendo, zarandee a Amy para que se despertara y

lo hizo.

- . . . ¿que pasa?-pregunto con una voz somnolienta

-Tienes que irte de aqui-le respondi

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto nerviosa

-¡VETE!-respondi

Ella se levanto, escuche risas, ella corrio hacia la puerta, las escuchaba mas cerca, ella abrio la puerta, vi al muñeco bajando cayendo por las escaleras, ella salio por la puerta la mire fijamente, sonrojandome por ultima vez.

- . . . Amy . . . te quiero-

-¡Soni . . . -

Acto seguido la bese y la empuje fuera, cerrando la puerta, y apunte al muñeco con el arma, dispare cinco veces, intente disparar una sexta, se acabaron las balas, el muñeco estaba ahi, sonriendo, parpadee, ya no estaba ahi, ahora estaba en el sofa al lado mia, subi las escaleras y me dirigi hacia la habitacion, estaba justo donde se acababan los escalones, abri la puerta y entre, escuche risas . . .

Ahora estoy aquí, el me ha prometido que si me ve morir aun que no me lleve la dejara en paz, me ha asegurado que si cuando entre yo estoy muerto no se la llevara, he encontrado otro cargador debajo de mi cama, parece que mi padre lo puso ahi por si acaso, je, nunca pense que lo usaria para esto . . . adios Amy . . . adios todos, espero que me perdoneis.

Esta carta de suicidio fue encontrada en la casa de Sonic the Hedgehog, junto al cuerpo de un erizo con un disparo en la sien, no se encontro ningun muñeco ni ninguna foto, el ordenador y su disco duro estan irreparables, no hay modo de saber si esto es verdad o no.

_Meses despues, casa de Amy Rose_

Ella se sento en su silla y encendio su ordenador, miro si tenia correo nuevo, habia recibido uno:

Mail:

RE: nbjktikl,bhjkb hj,l ,lPJHHU

. . .

Este correo tenia un archivo adjunto, se llamaba , le dio un escalofrio y miro detras suya, no paso nada, elimino el correo, justo cuando lo hizo escucho un llanto de dolor de un niño, acto seguido cerro la ventana y se fue de alli.

**Aquí termina la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y si lo ha hecho, ¡dejen un review!**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
